


Day (Lucky Stars)

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'day'. Set at some point after the end of season 6 but before the five year time skip. (Also look! A title that is not the prompt!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day (Lucky Stars)

It starts with a big jar full of candies.

It’s cheap, pretty and an impulse buy and when Kurt raises an eyebrow at it, Blaine says “It will look nice in the living room.” He’s right and on days when they are already cuddling on the couch it’s nice to not have to move far when the urge for something sweet hits them.

It still takes a long time until it’s empty. While they both have a sweet tooth, they both prefer softer things like cake and ice-cream over hard candy. They talk about filling it up with new candy but decide against it and over the next year it switches between being a place to store random trinkets and being a christmas decoration, filled with tiny fairy lights and christmas ornaments.

It moves places too, sometimes. Switching from the living room table, to the side table next to the front door and back. Until at some point it ends up in their tiny home office. They forget about it there for a while because most of the time they only use the office for paying their bills and storing them.

When they do rediscover it again, it’s empty except for a few specks of leftover glitter.

Since they don’t really need it anymore, Blaine makes it his new craft project. He searches the internet for possible things to do with it and get’s lucky after only a few pages. It’s a wonderful idea, easy to do, without using up too much brain power, while still keeping his hands busy.

It takes a while to collect all the paper he wants to use and then to cut it down to the right size, but when that’s done he can finally start.

From that point on Blaine folds tiny paper stars every time he needs a break from schoolwork or just a quiet moment to himself. And for every five that he completes, he adds another thing that makes him happy to a list that he rolls up and puts into the jar, together with the stars. It’s quite the process and his hands start to hurt more than once during all the folding. But it’s totally worth it in the end.

Because now when he has a bad day or everything is just too much, he can curl up with Kurt and let him read the list to him, while the jar full of stars stands next to them. It doesn’t always make him feel better, sometimes it even makes it worse. But most of the time it’s nice to just have the reminder that even if he feels like he’ll never have a reason to be happy again, he has a two page list that begs to differ.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134549010337/lucky-stars)
> 
> According to my estimates Blaine has about 700 stars in his full jar, so his list is about 140 things long.


End file.
